Solid state components such as nematic liquid crystal (LCD) displays are often temperature-dependent in their normal operating characteristics. When the nematic crystalline substances are exposed to driving voltages, they tend to align themselves to provide a desired reflectivity of light. When such substances are arrayed in a pattern, different portions of the substances can be provided with different driving voltages, thereby creating an image. Because of the different characteristics of these substances at different temperatures, their performance is a function of the environment. At temperatures of approximately -20 degrees C. and below, the LCD fluid becomes too viscous to respond to an applied electric potential within a specified time, and the LCD display elements do not turn on. Although most LCD materials can be utilized in a static mode between temperatures of -20 and -40 degrees C., the application of heater power is necessary for dynamic operation of the display at low temperatures. Separate heaters have been provided with LCDs so that the device operates at low temperatures. Typically, one side of the heater is permanently connected to a DC potential and the other side of the heater is switchably connected to ground to activate and deactivate the heater in response to LCD temperature. The separate heater has a number of disadvantages. In order to heat the display fluid to a fixed temperature, the heater must be hotter than the desired display temperature. The difference in temperature between the display and the heater is proportional to the low temperature turn on time of the LCD. The hotter the heater, the faster the display will commence operation during a cold temperature startup. Since it is the fluid in the LCD and not the remainder of the unit that must be heated, most of the energy provided by the heater is wasted. Additionally, the time required to heat the fluid is proportional to the distance between the fluid and the heating element. The closer the heater is to the fluid, the faster the fluid can be heated. Thus, LCDs with separate heaters tend to exhibit sluggish cold temperature response, and other LCDs have been manufactured with an integral heater element. This heater traditionally comprises a thin sheet of, for example, indium tin oxide (ITO) on the back of the rear glass plate of the display, on the front of which are deposited the LCD electrodes. The heater element is typically sandwiched between the back surface of the rear glass plate and the rear polarizer of the device. Typically, the backplane glass was approximately 0.75 mm thick. This provided ample electrical isolation between the ITO heater and the LCD but also resulted in an extensive warm-up time. At -54.degree. C., an LCD display requires approximately 30 seconds warm-up time. A further improvement places the heater inside the display. U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,735 discloses an internal heater for an LCD). On an inside surface of the backplane glass, an internal heater is provided, using a resistant material. The internal heater is coated with an insulating layer, (typically the polyimide alignment layer) and back plane electrodes for the LCD are juxtaposed to the insulating layer, so that the insulating layer is between the internal heater and the backplane electrodes and nematic liquid crystal substance. However, even this arrangement has an insulating layer between the fluid and the heater, and the resultant extended warm-up time is considered to be inadequate for some applications, such as portable radios operating in cold environments. It is therefore desired to provide a quicker warm-up time for the LCD. It is further desired this system not cause aberrations in the normal performance of the LCD and that it has low power consumption during cold weather operation.